Loki's Shadow
by A Keeper
Summary: There is more to the God of Mischeif than meets the eye. We know that his father had kept secrets from him, but perhaps there was a larger, darker reason for his betrayal. Here is the real story of why Loki became a villain, for a reason that is as secretive as the shadows she is made from. Anybody wanting to read the next chapters look up Lost in the Shadows


Chapter One: The Shadow

_There!_ He thought, whipping around to confront that which he was sure had been following him. But in place of what he assumed would be standing behind him, was nothing. A pondering look came onto his elegant, glass face that he had trained to hold a mask of happiness constantly.

"Loki, there you are!" A thick voice heavy with a Norwegian accent said. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and turned to greet his brother, Thor, with a smile, something he had learned to produce a long while ago.

Thor placed one of his heavy mitts, which he had claimed to be his hands, on his shoulder. "What were you looking for?" He asked.

Loki instinctively looked behind him once more, but there was still nothing to see. But he could sense someone was watching them, that was certain. "Nothing, just had a strange feeling."

Thor dismissed the awkwardness of the situation and continued with the message that had brought him to find his brother in the first place. "Father wishes to see us in twenty minutes in the Throne Chamber. He asks that you bring the book about worlds from the library."

Loki nodded and replied, "I will be there as soon as I can."

As Thor left, Loki bit down on his tongue to ensure he didn't utter the curse that was ready to shoot from his lips.

He immediately headed for the library, scanning the countless shelves that lined the tall walls in search of the book his father had requested. He climbed one of the ladders to the appropriate shelf and as he reached for the book, he smiled and spoke aloud, "No one has ever successfully snuck up on me before."

"It's my specialty."

He turned to find the one the voice belonged to, a woman of what looked to be a relatively young age for one living in Asgard. She had thick black hair that reminded him much of the waves of water at nightfall when the moon sleeps behind dark clouds. Her face was pale save for the center of her cheeks which bore the slightest hint of a rose-like color. Her eyes didn't seem to belong to one so young. They were like looking into the vast universe, filled with stars, planets and the unknown regions that contained creatures long since forgotten. Close to the pupil, there were hints of orange while the outer rim held varieties of purple and green, though most of her eyes were ice blue.

"Who are you?" He asked, his hand still in mid-stretch towards the book he desired, but paying it no heed any longer.

"I am a shadow," She replied, walking around a carved wood table to stand beside the ladder. She wore a silk blue cloak that fluttered at her ankles and realized that she wore no shoes. Only a dress of a cream color with a dieter upon her head, a teardrop of sapphire hanging in the middle of her forehead. "I am the forgotten and the prophecy speaker, not the one who is destined to fulfill."

"Why are you following me?" He questioned, seeing that it would not be a simple task producing a name from her and he was already short on time.

"Isn't that what shadows do?"

He scoffed, "I don't have time for this." He reached for the book, but missed, hitting the bookcase instead. He pushed off of the case too suddenly and lost his footing, sliding down the ladder and hitting the ground, several books fell and struck him as well.

She removed the books, holding them in one arm, while her other hand was outstretched to him. Slightly embarrassed, he accepted her hand and she pulled him up, surprising him with her strength and speed.

"I am but the supporting character in this tale," She said, handing him the selection that had got him into this mess. "But they are always the most mysterious."

She offered a smile, displaying gleaming, white teeth, though to of them, he took note of, were pointed at the top. She held a hand above her head and snapped her fingers. At her feet, a cloud of fog floated up and consumed her. When it cleared, she was gone, and the books she had cleaned off the floor were back in their original places.


End file.
